1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays. More particularly the invention concerns displays comprising an optical waveguide, a light source and a plurality of electromechanical picture elements.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently liquid crystal displays dominate the flat panel display market. Prior art liquid crystal displays typically comprise a backlight assembly for illumination, light polarizers, color and neutral density filters, and an active matrix liquid crystal layer with thin-film-transistor backplanes. The overall light efficiency of a typical prior art liquid crystal display (LCD) is below 10% mainly due to the fact that light from the backlight assembly has to pass several layers of polarizers, color and neutral density filters. A further problem with LCDs is the slow response time of the liquid crystal resulting in objectionable visible motion artifacts when displaying motion images.
Recently, micro-mechanical flat panel displays based on an optical waveguide were proposed as a viable alternate to LCDs. These displays typically consist of a planar waveguide with parallel surfaces on which a matrix of electrically driven micro-mechanical picture elements is constructed. Light from a light source is introduced to the waveguide from one or more sides of the waveguide and is confined within the waveguide by total internal reflections. Light is extracted from the planar surface of the waveguide by coupling to evanescent waves or by deforming the surface of the planar waveguide to produce an image. There is an inherent optical crosstalk problem when picture elements are simultaneously activated to display an image. The state of one picture element changes the brightness of other picture elements. One solution to the optical crosstalk problem is to activate the picture elements sequentially. This requires very fast micro-mechanical actuators and results in very low light efficiency. Displaying color or grey scale images is generally not practical.
Another common problem concerns the use of mirror surfaces to redirect light to the viewer. The same mirror surface reflects the ambient light back to the viewer thereby significantly reducing the contrast at high levels of ambient light.